Catboy Castiel
by Raggy3rd
Summary: Castiel and his brother's are Catboys. Cats who can talk and are sold as pets for people. When Dean comes looking for some companionship after Sam's death he finds it hard to pick one of the litter. (Saw the starter on Omegle but lost the person.)


Castiel hated the shop. He knew what he was to be sold for here and he hated every minute of waiting and slinking to the back of the cage, hissing and growling. He wasn't young like the other Catboys around. He was fully grown. He had inky black ears and a sleek tail with Blue eyes. People liked him 'til they heard about his issues. He wasn't well trained at all, In fact, he'd been bought and given back at one point and the store was struggling to get someone to take him. No one got close and Castiel was content enough. He'd accepted his fatethat he would die in this hell hole. All his short life He'd never met a nice Master, all the people that came in were angry voiced and rough in their touches. Castiel hated them. He just wanted someone to care about him. He never thought that would come, not even the day that the door opened and the man requested an older Catboy. The storekeeper led the green eyed man over, to look at the larger cages with Catboys like Castiel - fully grown in them. Castiel curled up in the corner of his pen, laying his ears back, glaring at the storekeeper as he skipped right over him, expecting the man not to care for the angry Catboy in the corner.

The glass pen held a handful of Catboys. Two different litters from the same parents. Most of the newest litter was gone accept one. Little Alfie who was already jumping up the glass looking for the man's attention. "Hello? Mister? Hello!" He called pawing the glass pen walls.

Dean smiled booping the excitable boy's nose through the glass as the bundle of fur squeaked and ran off, running circles around a black furred Catboy. A black paw shot out to grab the smaller's tail, stopping him in his tracks. "Chill, Alfie." He growled. The keeper lent against the glass.

"Yeah we got a couple of a special at the moment. Can't seem to shift this litter." He explained to Dean, who's shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's Alfie." He pointed to the brownest ball of fur and the smallest in the pen. "Being held down by Lucifer, as usual." he grinned. "Don't mind his mood. We managed to sell one of his brothers this morning, little Micheal and he's a little peeved." The man adjusted his hat as Dean looked over all the Catboys. not really sure what he was looking for."You have a preference?" The keeper ask trying to help.

Dean shook his head. Sam had asked of him, that if anything happened to him that he wanted Dean to be happy. He'd lost his chance with Lisa a long time ago and frankly he was getting more depressed by the day. He needed someone to talk to so that he didn't look like he was talking to himself. He just needed a friend. "I drive around a lot." He admitted. "So, uh, nothing that's gonna make me crash." He eyed Alfie. Defiantly not the one for him. The keeper nodded bending over the pen and picked Balthazar out of his fight with young Gabriel.  
"This is Balthazar." He introduced him, stroking the White Catboy's head. He stayed still in the mans arms. He was sleek and looked a bit bigger than the few he'd already seen, his fur shorter. He looked like a good choice, although perhaps a little TOO too himself. He needed someone that was gonna talk at least. When Dean didn't reply he was placed back in. "There's Gabriel." he pointed to the golden Catboy. "Very rare coloring. Little bit of a pest." He shrugged.

Dean placed his hand back into the pen to stroke Gabriel as Alfie came flying over to the open hand, stopped only by Balthazar grabbing his tail and holding him back. "It's not for you, Alfie." He sighed. The kid just didn't get it. He eyed the Catboys, big and small and noticed there was one slinking away at the back that he hadn't been told about. He was much bigger than the rest. "And sully over there?" He asked referring to the sulky looking cat. The keeper shook his head.

"That's Castiel. He's been here for a couple of years. Keeps getting brought back. Was from one of the very first litters. Bad luck follows that one." He sighs hooking his hands under the Catboy's arms and pulling him out for Dean to look at. He hung there in the air with his ears pinned back and his tail tight to his body, unlike Balthazar who had been happy to sit in the keepers arms. He didn't hiss or scratch but he didn't look impressed. "Had a couple of owners go AWOL. Little girl who hid him from his mom, A guy who was a little crazy, An old woman who'd been taken into a home..." He continued to list. "He's not so good with humans now."

Dean out his hand near Castiel's nose for him to sniff him. He looked back to the pen. "Hello." He said. "I'm Dean."  
"Hello Dean." Castiel replied. The first Catboy to do so.

"He's a little scared." The keeper offers him out for Dean to hold. He takes the Catboy in his arms awkwardly. "Uh-Hi." He adds trying to smile. "Ever been in a car?" Dean asked to which to cat shook his head. "Think you could hack riding shotgun?" He offers. Castiel just looks at him, not sure what that is.

"I'll take him." Dean offers handing the man a fifty dollar bill. "Take it or leave it." And so Castiel leaves with his new owner. Dean Winchester.


End file.
